Five Little Things
by thiswillbemywonderland
Summary: Rick begins to notice changes in Beth after her post coda return. I've completely glossed over her survival passing it off as medical marvel. Beth X Rick
1. Survivor

If I owned the walking dead, you'll be watching this not reading XD.

Beth Greene was dead. Only thing Rick knew was how he had failed her, failed them all! He was their leader, their protector! The officer had told Hershel he would keep his family safe, no matter what! He promised Judith that Beth was look after her until she a big grown up girl. Daddy broke his promise, Judith lost another mother and Beth Greene was dead.

The undeniable fact :Beth Greene was gone, shot, in her fathers arms, 6 feet under, pushing up the !

And it was stupid, so freaking stupid. She got that stupid cow in the shoulder and not the neck so now she was dead. Noah had spoken at the service, he had gone on about a girl, that girl wasn't the Beth he knew. This girl landed 12 head shots with a gun she stole form a rapist she killed. This girl schemed, fought, lied to get new Beth Greene confused rick to no end, the girl who wanted to die a year ago did all that to survive.

The road they were struggling down was long, had no survival use, tall trees with no sight lines that hid the smell and groans of the dead. The group hadn't come across an un-looted house it days, every place was clear of food and weaponry, some soap, clean clothes and books wasn't going to feed them. As he had done the last fortnight, he began thinking of Beth pain of losing her and bob.

"Beth was strong, a survivor, she made it, err, just missed her shot, she was good person, um, one of the last. We gotta honor Beth her courage, her goodness. She was the girl who, err we gotta be the good Beth was looking for. We do that and she enit just another dead girl she'll be the Sun" The ring leader began to ponder Daryl's half sobbed words back at the grave side. The biker had told the family about the week and bit in the woods. How in that time he began to think of the girl as kin. How they had help each other through their grief, made it together, until they took her when they fell into a trap. It was the longest speech he had ever heard from his brother. Rick found himself imagining what could have happened when they were apart, would it been different if Beth had run with him and Carl? A domino effect where everyone lives? It left an uncomfortable feeling deep in his guts, jealousy, twisting his insides and fists tight.

She dead as a door nail, cold as ice and swimming with the god damn fishes, that was a fact. So how could he explain this?

He was mad, that too had become an undeniable fact, without a doubt, he was certifiable insane. In fact he was pretty certain they all were because standing in front of them was a pretty little blonde girl in a bloody yellow polo, wielding a knife and bearing her teeth like she was ready to take on just about anything. Sure as hell that can't be right. Rick didn't notice the hacked up walkers behind her, he didn't spot how she strong enough to knock 3 to on their asses long enough to de-bite the undead idiots.

He only noticed how her gray jumper was missing and the small red lump in her forehead. She got shot through the head! He had cried brokenly when they returned her corpse to the earth, the priest praying last rights over her mortal remains. This was Lori all over again, it had to be. The delicate hallucination, brought it's very own brand of sickly sweet agonizing grief that made his eyes sting and his throat burn. They lied, Noah and Daryl, they must have. She was the Beth he knew, a hopeful teenage girl who made killer mistakes, only it wasn't the farm this wound couldn't be healed. She wasn't alive anymore. She had returned to her fathers arms. Hadn't she?

Rick stood dazed clearly going into shock. Lips wobbling as a few stray tears slip past his tired blue eyes. He was oblivious to the world around him as he stared at Beth's perfect ghost. Deep in his mind an endless string of teasing thoughts and past conversion began exposing themselves.

"What happened, you we're with Beth?" Rick was stood above himself looking down to see his own blood soaked body leaning slack against that damn blue van. He had sanity enough to realize this wasn't real that his body was frozen on some walker infested street

"We just made it, you know went on runs, hunting, got lit and set an old shack on fire" The half Daryl had same out-of-place smile on his face, both Ricks chuckled identity, the creepiness taking him back for a few moments.

"How on earth did you convince Beth Greene to get drunk and burn something down?" Rick almost dreaded Daryl's answer, his breath catching dryly in his throat. Could it be he wasn't mad, she was real?

"It was all her idea, girls changed brother, different. Helped train her up, she's stronger than we gave her credit for, she is going to survive. Who ever took her is getting hell I tell you that" Daryl was wrong he had to be, those cuts on her face suggested she one who got hell. Daryl was wrong because he was a lair.

"How long she been gone?

"About a week"

3 weeks, Rick quickly calculated, making 2 Greene deaths in a month Adding Bob and the girls made 4. Unless she wasn't dead, he knew she most likely was dead but their was this hope he couldn't seem to burn away. Was she really that strong? To walk away form a bullet to the brain? Was anybody? Rick conclusion that he was more likely trapped in the twilight zone. Good things don't happen anymore.-

Rick blinked, the real world began taking place around him melting slowly in place. The real world wasn't solid though, it looked like veil,translucent, with various Beth filled moments playing out in it.

"BETH!BETH!" Maggie piecing was full so full of joy that rick almost believed. Almost. Beth was in Maggie arm, laughing happily as she reached up to touch Maggie. The look on her face so magical, blonde hair in long low pigtail, scars twisting with her smile. Then she moved fast a bullet to jump into Daryl's arms, rick found himself staring deep at the pair joint hand, childish anger flashed through him. The entire group knew or suspected Daryl asexuality, he wasn't with Beth, never would be but something about the embrace really tick rick off, he wanted a hug like that.

"You've alive?you survived that shot!?" Rick was still just half aware, wrapped up in own though and confusion. He heard Carl's question and saw Judith joyful return to the songs birds arms, but none of it felt real. Was he dreaming? His son ran to his side and pulled him into the happy group. Everyone was smiling, hugging with tears down their faces. Even Sasha still recoving from the shock of bob, cracked a rare smile and pulled the girl in for a tight hug. A wide toothy grin suddenly found itself on rick face, real or not, he was happy for the first time since finding Judith was safe and that a blessing.

"Don't bend your arms so much, it's OK if you miss its only your second shot" Rick was recalling all sorts if memory that were laced with Beth's luck and happiness. He had her pulled in close to him, chuckling along with her about the annoyed face that jimmy was sending their way, correcting her stance. That musical giggle only increase when rick had to lean over to fix her aim just slightly. Then she pulled the trigger, her small body was knocked by the kick back but the tin was down. Her hair smelt of strawberry, he remembered feeling ridiculously stinky in compression to the teenager.

"Not much longer and I'll be going to advance class like Andrea" She smiled up at him before he tilted his head and took a step back. He smiled coyly as she lined up her next shot with a fierce look of determination, click boom, the bottle was simply fragments. She had turned her gun to then next target, A post with an x scribbled on it, and saw her focus again, that deadly look that seemed so out place on her hopeful face took over again and she found himself on edge waiting to see how the shot played out. Sure enough she missed the middle my a few inches, pretty good for her 4th shot.

It was his turn to embraced the miracle in their mists, she seemed bigger than before less weak and soft in his arms. Rick pulled her tighter to him, again smelling that ever lasting strawberry. Everything seemed to melt again, he could still feel her in his arm, but she was across the pig pen. Judy babbling in her arms

"I'm new sheriff in town" Beth smiled and laughed she seemed so alive then, posing with Carl's hat with various expressions before she began sing the line to Judith repeatedly until she looked up and turn to Carl, Rick remembered the smile that had lingered on his sons face, who was singing along with the youngest Greene and pulling funny face at his little sister.

" Recon I'm bad ass enough to tell little ass kicker what to do?"

"Defiantly" Carl had continued to laugh, rick felt like the prison was finally something in that moment, for all the loss and struggle it cost to get their it was finally home.

Rick had to agree, Beth Greene was bad ass enough to survive a head shot, she could tell anyone what to do, even him, and they would do it

"I was just sleeping, check my pulse next time" Beth joked cheerily, Ricks smiled in disbelief, pictures of Beth carrying Judith, kissing him on the cheek. That kiss reminded him of Grady, how he innocently placed a kiss in her yellow-white hair. She still looked holy, a nightmare dresses like a 's when Rick noticed just how grown up Beth had gotten in the few weeks since the hospital and that kiss suddenly wasn't so innocent anymore. He released her then, feeling mixed upside.

It was a few hours later before ricks got a chance to be alone with her. The small wound in her head began bleeding and ricks had artfully taking over medically duty from Carol in order to get some alone time with Beth.

He took a look at the bullet hole, shocked to see it had actually got straight through her brain, the wound was small the work of a 9 mm. The exit wound was much bigger but was neatly stitched and everything was massive busied. Rick wounded to himself how she had made it, clear fluid and blood filling the bandage before he could finish wrapping her head.

"I got myself to Grady, somehow, I woke up under ground then I'm in Grady again with shepherd telling me to get out as soon as I can walk" Beth answer caught off guard unaware that he had wounded out load.

" Did they save you? Stitch you up and help you recover?" Rick looked deep in to her baby blues and saw he had crossed a line, there was a look of annoyance, hurt and anger that pulled her usual smile into a deep frown. "I meant medically, they had a doctor right ? He the one fixed up your skull ?" Rick back tracked quickly of course Grady didn't save her, he knew that. It was her survival instinctive that brought to hospital then brought her home, she saved herself.

"Barely, I think they were worried you were gonna come back so they locked me away feed me just enough, gave me just enough treatment. That's why they didn't seal the entry wound they should have but they were not really trying to make me better just well enough to get going, they didn't even wanna give me antibiotics but I got em they were pretty handy with painkillers kept me sleep a lot which properly helped "Beth recalled her story with a typical angsty snare, about half way though she lifted her gaze and looked him dead in the eyes and her face soften in to a beautify lazy half-grin. He noticed her fire, her spark had multiplied. It brought smile to his lips "What's so funny?"

"When we first met you wanted to die now I think I've never seen a person wanna live more" The held eye contact for a long moment before Rick found himself pulling the angel in for a hug and planting kiss in her loose hair by reflex. He swore he herds her sigh, he remembered the obvious crush this miracle women used to have on him back in the prison days. "I'm really glad you made it home Beth, we missed you." Rick stood to leave, the air was thick with a weird thing he didn't understand, Beth seemed relaxed and happy in the pleasant tease room. Her soft musical voice cut through the air gently.

"I missed you too, Rick" As shock his head in a vain emptied to clear his head all Rick could think about was just how different Beth green was.

How he had notice Beth Greene was a survivor.

incandescentmumblings form tumblr sent me this prompt and wrote a paragraph that I used so credit! good job darling!

This is my second fic ever so please do tell me what you think! i hope you like this!

follow my tumblr : .com

Live long and may the odds be every in you favour.


	2. Smart

Chapter 2 smart

The morning sun created a new type of calm among the scruffy, rag tag group of survivors. The miracle of the singer's arrival quickly became old news, life returning to normal with a disturbing ease. Judith was babbling happily in her arms, bright eyes shining like gems. Beth had a carefree smile plastered over her angelic faces as she spoon feed the cutie pie before her another mouthful of peas. She didn't mind being on baby duty, really she didn't, she loved Lil Ass Kicker with all her big heart but the group was running low on food and water and she knew she would be better use out hunting. The idea of tracking through the woods with Daryl again brought great feelings of comfort to Beth. Her friendship with Daryl was so much stronger than in the prison days. She remembered that drunk night, the confessions that they both shared, she had admitted her disappointment at being passed off as a nanny all the time. Daryl in return had told her about how he was a 'weirdo', she didn't understand what he meant until a few glasses later when Daryl began yet another self hating rant about his complete lack of attraction to other people.

Carl appeared, breaking her from her thoughts, he hurried to take Judith from her. It hadn't escaped her notice that the young boy wouldn't allow the baby out if his sight for long. Beth couldn't blame him, she noticed that Maggie, Glenn and Rick didn't let her out of their eye lines, once you find out your loved ones aren't dead you simply don't allow you them to get hurt again. That precious baby's daddy caught her eye. Well his damn hot backside did, a pretty pink blush pulling to the surface of her scarred skin. Beth turned her head quickly, only it was too much too late. Carl freaking Grimes was grinning at her, one eyebrow raised, teeth over his bottom lip, laughing at her, actually laughing! Beth looked around nervously finding the small living room empty and Ricks figure walking to the front door.

"You just checked out my dad, You're totally busted! I'm gonna tell everyone even Daryl" Beth was in a very confused place emotionally, the shock and joy at seeing the kid happy was being marred by the embarrassment of being by caught checking out Rick by his own cocky teenage child.

"The only thing you're telling Daryl is that I'm waiting to go hunting" The blush in her cheek was burning hot by now as various visions of the young mop haired lad, revealing her secret flooded to the forefront of her mind. She had always had a crush on Rick, raising his baby had stirred up a lot intense feelings, yet she felt extremely awkward and young right now. Rick wouldn't want her, his sense of honour would get in the way, as it had before. Carl couldn't tell him. He'd have to say no, as she was the youngest in the group and that made her forever a child rather than the women she was, she'd be mortified.

"I'll mention it, among other things" Carl laughed smugly. Beth watched him nervously as he grabbed Judy's things and exited the room. Beth wasn't ready to approach Rick. Grady had left her screwed up and mixed out, she knew in her heart she would try to pull a move when she was ready, but she had fair bit healing left to do. She remembered the last failed attempts at getting the leaders' attention and sighed getting lost in memory once again….

She was shy, naive little Beth, and decided one night in her cell to work that to her advantage. Beth was gonna take her time, ease the older man into flirting, he was too good to pull the moves on her, but if she played it just right he could be in the game before he even noticed they were playing.

She began her devious plan later that night dressed in, what she hoped looked like a random but sexy choice from the last laundry batch, Rick's old red and black plaid shirt. It was big on her, obviously, but it still rested in the middle of her thighs, the first three buttons undone at top, sleeves rolled up. She looked cute. Kinda, she hoped.

She went next door to Rick's room, picking up Judy for her next feed when she noticed Rick, sleepy eyed and sluggishly picking up his adorable infant. Beth enjoying the cute father daughter scene leaned against the cold worn steel of the cell door. Rick looked up at her, smiling softly, then his eyes went dark in way that twisted her guts and made her breath catch in the throat. Yes! The buttons, her unending legs and the fact that she was wearing his shirt, yeah he'd noticed.

She eased the sleepy baby from his too bulky arms, usually she would have sat on the stairs, but now she took a perch on the edge of his small prison bed, bravery compelling her to kick her legs out on the sketchy blankets. She dragged one leg up the other slowly stopping to slip in under its partner as she fed Judy. The man's eyes widened with surprise but he never moved. Beth counted that as win.

Slowly Beth upped her game, setting up soft touches that turned into hugs and eventually a kiss on the cheek would become common place but then the Governor happened and Beth's well thought out 'slowly does it' plan fell like the prison.

"Beth,Bethy oii! wake up" she snapped her sky coloured eyes open quickly, Daryl's stupid face looming over her, he had an evil glint in his eye, that sent a chill down her back. Her head was full of pain and distortion, everything was fuzzy, it was hard to think as her sight slid in and out of focus.

"Fancy yourself the future Mrs Grimes princess" still confused, Beth looked up, an involuntary twitch ran over left side. She noticed Daryl eyes darken, she grabbed at his ripped up pocket pulling out the black watch hidden there. What? How it was 2? She had been feeding the baby a few seconds ago. "Ya'll OK? Carl go get yer dad!" Daryl sounded worried but Beth was still twitching every now and again, she was so confused. Carl! He already told the archer! She tried to calm herself, like she did on road, big deep breaths of the rotten smelling air. Getting shot in the head hadn't been the easiest thing to recover from. Believe it or not it was a major inconvenience and Beth had so far encountered this through the joys of random blackouts, coma like sleeping, headaches, forgetfulness, itching, blurred vision and confusion.

"Beth, Beth what you doing out here" It was the sheriff, she turned suddenly aware that she was outside with a string of rabbits over her shoulder. "I thought you were with Judy?" He sounded worried like Daryl. Beth frowned she couldn't recall anything after Carl ran out of the room to locate Rick. Carl and Daryl knew about her little Rick problem but did he know? Had Carl told him all about it in a childish sing song voice? She had never wanted to black out more.

"Umm I don't remember how I got here". Beth knew lying would end badly, these blackouts were a serious threat to their survival. The group had to be aware, she couldn't do watches, go on a run, hunt or really ever be alone without putting not only herself but other people at risk.

"I found her asleep, must've gone hunting and passed out" Beth looked up confused, Daryl pulled the 8 rabbits that were bleeding slowly all over her yellow polo shirt and stuffed them in his red stained leather bag. He even graced her with a hunters nod. They shared a smile as celebration of a good catch.

"I was waiting for you, last I remember, so we could go" A involuntarily twitch travelled through her eye and left arm. Beth's voice was shaking, she was getting worse, the twitches more frequent and painful."arrhh! Err go hunting, then boom, I got a couple of mountain men waking me up, draped in bunny corpses"The three boys looked down at her with various expressions of worry and panic. She shivered even though the autumn sun was relatively warm today. Rick's jacket appeared around her shoulders and she looked up at him gratefully, thanking him. The heavy garment somehow made her feel safe, Rick's unique smell of sweat, chocolate and gun powered filling up her scenes.

"This happen before?" Rick's hand was making really distracting circles on her back, as his other hand began to quickly unwrap the wound. She wondered what it must look like, the wounds on her face had had the stitches removed, but the scars were still red and tight and the bullet hole was just that, a freaking hole in the side of her head. Rick poked it, Beth screamed, it hurt like hell, a stinging hot stabbing sensation exploding in her right cranium. She could feel a warm wetness running down her face. She saw the leaders hands were blood soaked as he muttered a private apology. Daryl and Carl leaned forward eager to see the wound that seemed unsurvivable. Beth began to feel like a circus attraction but she turned herself the conversation at hand. She scrambled to her feet, legs knocking like a newborn deer's'. Rick and Daryl seemed on point to catch her so she kick started the short walk back to the camp house.

"After Grady, yeah, I used to jump from house to house tree to tree, couldn't risk being out in the open case I dropped" She came to once with a child walker trying to nibble it way through her shoe, that was close enough to make the song bird fly into the safety of the tree's. The gentle hand on her face withdrew and Beth couldn't help but sigh in relief. There was another moment of annoying pain as a strip of t-shirt was wrapped around her forehead. Rick pulled two pills out the top pocket of his jacket. He got so close to Beth that his monster of beard tickled her face and made her body tense up.

Beth was growing uncomfortable with the eyes locked to her forehead, so quickly she swiped the cross bow out of Daryl hands and began to track back without word. They were lucky, it seemed that a herd had stormed through here, the tracks were layered on top of each other. The only prints she could make out here were Carl's odd shoes as he jumps across many of the muddier sections. About a half a mile out they group found the rabbit warren that Beth must have happened across in her dream like state, they made themselves busy catching and chasing the rabbits that remained.

The Warren was beautiful, hidden by a thick layer of trees with the greenest grass she had ever seen, cute little flowers in yellows, golds and pinks. A pair of small white rabbits caught Beth's eye, she wasn't seeing lunch now but an opportunity

"Lets take two back as pets". Three pairs of blue eyes locked on to hers, all matching with a ' the girls gone mad' look plastered on their faces. This was a wrong move for the males as Beth was determined to go through with her plan. "We could give them to Judy and Carl, they're gonna breed and we can eat the surplus" Beth knew the idea was a good one, having easy meat would be god send. The rabbits could easily be transported. There was a just small nagging, something in the back of her head that Beth couldn't quite reach. She frowned slightly. Something wasn't right.

Rick looked about the small group, Beth felt a shiver of excitement as Rick gave that classic head tilt and nod. She gently picked up the small furry creatures, fingers tickled by the emerald grass. Looking at the lucky cute ball of fur that was soon to become Judy's new bff. Then she figured it out.

"WE'RE BEING FOLLOWED!" She didn't mean to shout but it was like eureka moment, raising the small white creature to Rick's face "These rabbits show be walker chow, those tracks covering ours aren't a herds or they would still be here trying to eat the rabbits, look" she points to grass where four set of prints could be seen leaving the area and joining the random rabble of tracks. " They want us to think they're walkers, look at the dragging here, but they didn't think we would find the rabbit den" Her big blues eye looked up at Ricks, and she saw something she wished he didn't, that nod barely a head tilt, she was right and they were in a lot of trouble. Rick suddenly gripped her arm and yanked her up towards him, a thrilling shock ran through her as she grab at his chest to right herself their lips just inches away thick facial hair pressing against her scar. Rick looked torn, the moment reminding her of that look she got in the cells that night, a blush ran up her face as he pulled back.

"Dad Judy's at home" Carl screamed as he took off into the forest, the adults all pulled knives and gun out of various boots and pockets before following after him at high speed.

Beth felt like her lungs were going cave in, her movements were shaky and uncoordinated, her head was bleeding hard and fast with the exercise she was forcing herself through, her legs were like jelly, the world besides her merging into one green and brown mess, and then she fell, face first into something much bloodier than her. Screaming loudly Beth scrambled away from what she thought was a walker and began to crush the head with her foot, but then she noticed the creature wasn't moving, jumped up on adrenaline, she leaned closer just as Daryl ran into the scene, making her jump and scream like she was in a horror movie. It should have been funny, Daryl scaring her like that, normally would have landed them both on their asses with tears running down their laughing faces, but with the fresh dead body under their feet, less than 20 minutes old, still warm in fact, she couldn't find in her to laugh.

The guy had his throat cut. Beth was thankful of her knee jerk reaction to stamp the guys brains out, as without it he may have turned and bit the exhausted pair. It looked like his group had tried to make the wound look like bite, with jarred edge's and sections of bones pulled out at odd angles. Beth felt the vomit come up her throat suddenly. Eye's closed she turned away from Daryl and proceeded to chuck up all over Rick's shoe's. Opening her eyes she felt the dread of seeing two black vomit covered shoes in her eye line. Great she thought bitterly, people were running to her home, she had puked on her crush's shoes and she had a large hole in her head. Beth Greene wanted a break but breaks were hard to come by at the end of the world.

"Looks like they were trying to make it look like walker attack". Daryl was behind her and she was thankful when Rick simply side stepped her and soothingly patted her back as he walked past her. She looked up to see Carl mouthing "smooth" at hr as he also took a look at the body. She turned back to look, had she not just been sick she would have tossed her cookies, Daryl had picked up the guys pack to revealed a hole in the guy's belly. A hole! Hacked into with the same carelessness as the neck wound. Daryl stood and turned, swearing loudly, they all turned with him.

Right there though the tree's was the place the family were currently calling home, the tracks led right up to it where the spread out. Beth grabbed Daryl's arm and pulled him to the front door hoping Rick and Carl would follow.

"They don't know that we know they're looking" Beth smiled as she talked, high fiving Carl for added effect "let em carry on thinking that whilst we come up with plan, get guns to everyone, get everyone out of here safely". Rick opened the door, patting his son and brother on the shoulder. He whispered a few words to Daryl as he walked past. Beth was surprised when he stopped her as she stepped through the doorway.

"We should stay out here, Glenn's on watch up in the attic, plus I wanna talk to you". Rick was leaning on the door frame in a way that totally distracted Beth. Aware that she needed to stay sharp, she turned from him and sat on the old rocking chair on the rotten porch of the house, looking for movement amongst the trees. "That was very clever, what with the rabbits and figuring out their trap, I mean not that I'm surprised by your figuring it all out". Beth laughed, at times like this she could almost believe her and Rick could become something. He seemed so flustered, back tracking a compliment, just in case it got to her.

"The greatest risks, are the ones you don't see coming". The talk reminded her of the drunken conversation she had with Daryl so long ago. She smiled remembering her words, how wrong she was, she wasn't going to die, she was smarter and stronger than before, she would be the last women standing. " That was me at Grady, no one thought I'd try to escape, that'd kill if I had too, I was just some small blonde little girl that would lie down and take it" Rick looked pleased at the mention of her escape plan so she went into more detail. "The first time I broke into the office to get the key to the elevator, I killed a cop who tried to rape me and landed 12 headshots, you would've been so proud of me. That's how Noah got out, I stopped to stamp some walker, Noah overtook me and he got to the fence before I could follow two cops got me" she smiled as told the story, which to Rick seemed weird but to Beth it was proof that she could make it, had she been alone or ran a few seconds faster she would have made it. "the second time I was gonna just kill them all, the doctor he made me give somebody the wrong meds to kill them, so I was gonna scissor the lot of them, take their place as my own, but Carol came in I had to leave it and save her, trade for meds and stuff"

"We underestimated you Beth" Rick looked ashamed as he joined Beth on the chair, she could feel his eyes on her as he spoke, it left her feeling supercharged. "You need to keep up that weak look Beth, it's a good tactic, playing the doe eyed weakling then turning around and kick ass, the shock alone might kill em" Rick was chuckling imagining what a sight it would be. A strange tension began to fill the air, they leaned in faces only inches apart.

"Aaahhh help" it wasn't coming from the house but the wood.


	3. Fighter

If I owned The Walking Dead it would be very different and the song used is touch me I'm going scream part 2 by my morning jacket ( Evil Urges 2007) I know its after the turn but i love it so much:P!

A/N:

Hey All, Sorry this chapter took so long! Laziness and college work really built up on me. I just wanted to point out that the chapter titles are the thing that Rick notices about Beth. This chapter is called Fighter! incandescentmumblings (of tumblr XD) beta'd this chappy and considering I was completely wasted when I wrote it she had a lot of to deal with so my greatest thanks! You can find me on tumblr using thiswillbemymywonderland come follow me or say hi!,Also I give thanks to the four folks who are reading this, I'm really grateful!

so without further a do: Fighter!

The night previous had been perfect, not a cloud in the crisp midnight sky, the lack of pollution and soot left the dark blanket above speckled with millions of gems and oh: it was beautiful. There were rotten bodies scrambling all around the unfamiliar forests of Virginia, the undead population seemed to be much higher here. The group had been out of Georgia for a few hours and they occupied a hunting cabin by a deep set river, it had good cover and an attic for keeping watch, plus the abundance of fresh water was vital if they wanted to get to Richmond alive. Staying here for a while gave them a couple of days to, gather supplies, allow Beth some much needed healing and give Judith a chance to crawl.

Rick looked down at the creaking pine wood step he was currently perched on, he had just returned from treating Beth's gunshot and damn, he just didn't know how to feel. She should be dead, there was a hole in the back of her head the size of a nickel! The medical work was shoddy to say the least, nothing more than a sanded down skull, a metal plate, a cheery wave and teamed up with a 'good luck' as they kicked her out the door. The sheriff rubbed his beard, the thick hair growing itchy and hot as he become progressively more enraged by the blondes treatment. How dare they! They kidnapped her, shot his girl right in the forehead and treat her like a slave whilst pretending they were saving her, she didn't need to be saved. Hang on, his girl? Beth? No, no, no. Beth was theirs, their family, it was normal to feel confused when a should be dead loved one pops out of the trees as if she was a perfect Angel-like-ninja. Rick decided to join the rest of his family then realising his confusion wasn't just going to melt away with a night time walk.

In the cosy baby blue and white stripped living room, the fire was cracking and spitting warmth as the burnt wooden smell infused with the enticing meaty stew Carol and Rosita had made. It was delicious, making good use of the last of the deer Daryl had caught in his home state and some veg from an overgrown patch outside Carl had found. It was the kind of hearty food that left you full, satisfied and feeling healthy. Rick was mulling the thick hot liquid over his tongue enjoying the rich flavour as he watched over his group. The leader was glad everybody was eating well. Carl, Abe and Glenn appeared to be digging their way through a second bowl. Rick watched as Beth fed his child from her own food ration, one bite for her one for Judy. Wordlessly he leant over and poured a large helping of his food into her bowl.

"I don't need your food Rick, I don't mind sharing with Judy" Her musical voice was gentle, her face set in a beautiful and graceful way. Rick wasn't taking the food back, that women was too good for her own safety, he was touched that Judy was so well taken care of. Carol had mentioned that Judy was happier now that Beth was back in the role of her "mommy". It was true, Rick couldn't deny how the child would look rapidly between him, Carl and Beth. She knew who her family were.

"You're hurt and you need your strength. Talking of which, here" Rick smiled as he passed Beth the prettiest gun he ever had found. It was a beautiful shining sliver .22 snub nosed pistol with a pearl plated butt. Looks aside though it was a good little gun, 8 bullet capacity and easily hidden. He wanted to make sure his child wouldn't lose her mothering figure again. It wasn't his main reason to keep Beth alive, he just didn't know it yet.

"You need to be armed, that knife won't always be enough" Beth smiled up at him and it set his soul on fire. In that moment Rick realised that the young girl had travelled alone, almost across a state, with only a knife and a hole in the head for company. How on earth did she do that! Rick found himself eyeing her with a quizzical grin, before his blood ran cold as he vaguely remembered that Daryl had shown her how to track.

"How'd you find us?" Rick muttered as he leant close to her neck, his breath creating an intense moment between the sheriff and the song bird. The air was buzzing as the pretty blonde opened her lips and gasped. Rick felt even more confused but he didn't pull away, he had to know, easy tracks meant easy prey. Weirdly at the same he felt like a teenager again, dumbstruck and stupid over the small task of talking to a girl. A very pretty, very smart survivor of a girl. Stop it, he thought to himself harshly, you've known this girl for 2 years! She is 18! 18! It dawned on him that they had a birthday, it must have been back at the prison. Rick was suddenly consumed with guilt as he struggled to remember the month, by his calculation Carl's birthday was any day now. How could make it special? Stick a candle in a walkers head?

"It wasn't easy, I stole a car from them and they chased me out of Atlanta, I crashed it, ha-ha the car, mostly because it was theres and partly because I hadn't driven in a while and you know the walkers don't make driving easy" Rick joined Beth in laughter, he couldn't help it, no matter how guilty, sad or angry he felt at himself, her presence and the glint in her eyes made him smile. He couldn't help it and somehow he hadn't figured out why. (I know, you know Carl knows hell even Daryl was holding in a chuckle at the stupidity of it all XD also hi and thanks for reading )

Well,I found some random tracks and decided to follow them, stupid I know, but I realised it was you guys when I saw a nappy, a comic and arrow in one of the trees. I got real lucky" Beth smiled at him, and for a few seconds Rick just about forgot his name as he felt something he wasn't used to feeling anymore.

Happiness. Almost like world hadn't gone to shit.

Just like when he reunited with Judith when they got out terminus, waking up to Carl's face, finding out Beth was alive, watching Carl wake up back at the farm , finding his family was still alive after that coma so very long ago.

Happiness. Almost like they hadn't gone to shit.

Rick was grinning like a mad man, the beard not helping with the crazy mountain man aesthetic but Rick didn't care, no he was to overjoyed his family was sharing a meal safe and sound. Beth was back, he hated to say it but being taken had done her good, she had blossomed into a survivor and a women. The latter title causing Ricks pocket to burn, reaching in he felt the cursed bullet he had kept hidden their, the bullet his boy shot his wife with.

It was little ass kicker who brought him out of his dark thoughts, she starting babbling and sputtering from the cradle of Beth's arms. The whole family turned to watch as she reached up and gave his beard a firm tug. Rick was spell bound by his child, she was so perfect but she did look like Shane. It didn't matter, it never had,it never would, she was his daughter and she always would be. He would raise her, feed her and keep her safe because he loved her so much,Carl too,without his children his life wouldn't be worth living. He took over feeding duty, his son came over then, pulling silly face and making the child wiggle and scream out giggles, the grimes boys taking turns making the child smile until it wasn't just giggles. The baby instantly became entertainment during dinner,the whole group was transfixed,giggling and smiling as they eat.

""Bef too" Judy's first words, brought tears to his eyes but only after planting a kiss on her very grown up head and grinning as Carl was busy trying to teach her "brother" Rick looked at Beth. She was frozen, shocked looking at Judy with tears in her eyes. Rick passed the child to Carl so that she was closer to Beth, she got the hint and starting making the requested silly baby noises. He reached around Carl and stroked Beth's silky arm, she got it, the indescribable feeling that was bringing rare happy tears to his blue eyes. Beth was Judy's mom, he was her dad and Carl was her brother they were family. It dawned on him then, that with her blonde hair and big eyes that she just looked shockingly like Beth, almost as though their mother daughter bond was bound with blood. He wasn't sure how he felt about that, Lori should be here but if she wasn't, Beth was only other mother he wanted his daughter to have.

""Judy say "brother" The whole room was waiting with a held breath, carol wiped her eyes. Rick lend forward ,encouraging his child with smiles and kind words.

"dadda dad ghet haha"

"not even said 5 words and she is funnier than you Rick!" Glenn hollered out,increasing the joy in the room ten fold. It was a rare moment of perfect happiness.

No Judy , brother"

"Bro,bro,brgl,Gleggie" Rick was laughing so hard it hurt, he wasn't sure if was Glenn or maggie the child was calling for so he placed her between the two and left Judy to all the praises and joy she deserved.

Before he set down to go to bed, he noticed Beth was right next to him on the warm wood floor, sleeping soundly tiny gun, in her tiny hand .She looked almost peaceful, but the scars marred and tainted the angelic look on her face, she was also cradling the pearl butt gun like a teddy bear. Without thinking, he raised a hand slowly towards her face, almost as if a movement in the air would wake her, his fingertips buzzed as he inched ever closer to the tight red line on her cheek. You could cut the air with a certain red handled machete. He let out a deep sigh, unaware that he had been holding his breath as his hand hovered a mere inch from her face a touch he knew would set his fingertips on fire. He hadn't want to touch another person this bad since Lori, Lori.

Oh Lori.

Oh

She missed Judy's first words, her calling out for another girl.

These thoughts shook him into sanity, the urges and tension he was feeling distorted into shame and sadness. Beth was practically a child. He should protect her and that should be is only thought, no more side eye and daydreams of love and unending legs, such fantasies should be of him and Lori. Him and his wife. His hand was still resting just above her face, the guilt creating a wall of air he couldn't push though to stroke her skin and a unknown force stopping him from pulling away, he sighed In defeat and moved towards the pretty pistol, he felt around for the safety with the skill and precision of a former sheriff and found it already clicked on, Smart girl. Smart Little Beautiful girl.

Rick was watching as Beth pulled that tiny gun out of her waist band. All of sudden screaming became apparent, screaming he had not heard, so lost in his thoughts. Daryl, Abe, Tyreese, Sasha and Rosita came bursting through the door with guns raised, teeth bared and battle ready.

"There's people, not friendly and hordes of walkers coming our way"

Rick's eyes followed the concaves of Beth body, heart rate shamefully increasing as he did, but with thoughts only of protecting her. Once his tired eyes reached her scared, scarred face something primal activated in his mind and he became the leader, ready to protect and fight for his and his own. It wasn't lost on him, how he was always front lines, always leading, Always putting himself behind the needs of others but he wouldn't be any other way.

"This is gonna be a fight whatever we do, we can't run too many of them," Rick stared intently at his team, they we all nodding their heads in agreement, except for Tara. Rick trusted these people his family, knew each one would look out for the others, it could be done, if they worked together. They should have been more careful, taken Beth's advice, but they had all been gripped by cosiness of the house, they should have known it was too good.

"What if they're good people who are just scared of us" Tara added, settling into her role of moral compass like Dale and Hershel before her. They needed it, Rick needed it.

"You didn't see that body" Daryl said gruffly. Rick saw the trust this group had for Daryl one sentence or look could completely change a person's mind. Daryl spoke up again this Time louder "some poor bastard used for walker chow"

"Stay close, have each others backs"He met Daryl's eyes, though Daryl flicked his eyes to Beth so subtle that Rick had only noticed because his every move was gravitated to her.

Rick looked over at Beth again, he was becoming accustomed to the burning sensation that came with looking the girl in the face. He was going to minutes later the whole of the group were gathered in the living room, the space feeling hollow without the warmth of the fire and food, now it was full to the brim with anticipation, tension and a family willing to kill to was busied himself, triple checking Carls weapons and placing Judy into the boys arms ,he hadn't even looked at his own weapons when a yell form Glenn set his heart to stone.

"ten, coming from the front"

Rick went to grab his children, after peaking out the window, but before he could look at the worried face of his son, he heard the unmistakable sounds of a body hit the floor, One look to right showed him who. Carl, his boy - his only son, surrounded in a pool of thick dark blood. One look up and he knew,he guffing figured it out, he could at this moment use anything as a weapon cus shit was about to hit the fan and he was gonna make those ice white and powder blue walls with red. Carl had dropped because he played the hero, protecting his sister from the man pointing a gun to Judy for a spilt second Rick smiled, Carl had managed to stab and tear a hefty chunk out of the enemies face, and he knew only Beth could pull of scars, so it was only fair to kill the guy really. He didn't pause for long, Rick shot like bullet, machete at the ready and gun in the other hand, racing towards the bastard who cut his son and was holding up his daughter. Only he was to too late.

Beth beat him too it. She went for his throat, but five of his buddies stopped her. Twenty demons surrounded them and through the outlines of their bodies he could see Tye, dismembered on the floor. Of course they had killed him, he was their warning system, he couldn't quite believe they had taken him down.

"One more step Barbie and the baby gets it" Rick was out of his mind each member of his family was being held down, each controlled at gunpoint. A gun was aimed at his 8 month daughter and his son's corpse was on the floor. Tears spilled over his eyes, not showing any of the kindness it they once held, he became completely over taken with tremendous grief and overwhelming savage hate. Rick Grimes was ready to kill and he was going to begin with the 3 idiots holding his waist and arms.

"please, give me my baby, take what you want, We will behave, just give me my baby and let them go, we won't fight you please My baby!" Rick watched captivated by Beth's plea it was real yet a complete lie, they wouldn't behave. His heart heaved as the tears in her big baby blues teamed with the frantic pulling and twisting at her top showed just how worried she was, she had untied her hair cover that bullet wound so they hadn't bothered to tie her ,Idiots Rick thought to himself, yes she looked young but her eyes had a deadly look half hidden behind tears and just like a grenade- Things were about to go bloom.

"take off that top , blondie or i'll take of her head" The group was swearing and screaming as they fight to try and save Beth and the baby. He is simply too enraged to correctly function a wild punch lands into a nose that goes if sensing the sudden atmospheric change, Judy began to scream out a cry that rips Rick in half, he fights against the cliche leather bound baddies that were throwing him and his family into the now cold wooden floor. It's there, as struggles, he witnesses the fingers of his sons cold body twitch. The noise that slight drew form his lips was unearthly, the sound of already broken man watching his only son return to life and it drew everybody's attention, that half strangled, broken version of the simple name.

Carl.

All eyes lock to sheriff, the room emptied of sound like kid caught with their hands in the cookie jar and thats what's the group was : a cookie jar, Beth was about prove that when the deathly quiet room was disturbed by the sound of a shirt hitting the floor and a gunshot only a heartbeat later.

In the seconds it took the shocked man to raise his head, open his eyes in wondrous disbelief and let that spread to a brilliant smile set by his crazy mounting man face,3 shots and a pained howl ran out. Beth had continued to shoot as Rick stumbled up and hacked into a guy's head, dawn of the dead style. Grin in place, his eyes locked to his boy in a hat bent over a dead body and pink bundle gathered close and his hand snap through a neck while, that grin drops. Running to the blood soaked children he staggers to a stop, His son has turned knife in hand swearing like sailor, a very much living one with an actual heart beat and heavy breathing and everything. The body behind Carl is mangled but an even more hacked use-to-be being that Rick throws on top of it plain vomit inducing. Rick doesn't care he is to, too full, full of feelings that come with finding your dead love one alive, it was feeling he couldn't get used to .It was so wonderful, Carl was in by his side and he was invisible freaking god.

but

"He settled on just watching when he found himself without a job. Glenn and Maggie had tagged team as always,2 body around them and third currently in Glenn arms as Maggie stabbed into him. Eugene was dancing about near Abraham looking nervously at Tara. Rick was storming over as she locked in floor battle her knife just a few inches way. The man above her punched her hard in the face but somehow she managed to scramble on top of the brute a put a bullet in his head. She ran into Ricks open arms with her hand holding a very broken looking nose. Daryl has pinned numerous guys into the wall and got their heads for good measures. Michonne was protecting sasha as she screamed out her grief for Tyreese. Both Noah and Carol are back to back and Beth, she is glorious. She used taking off her shirt as a cover for the tiny gun hidden in the back of her pants, that guns was now empty and the savage man that pointed a gun at Judy's head was on the brink of death. She hadn't been kind to him, He was beat and she was dressed in the warm sticky red life force that had seeped from the man, Rick didn't know how she did but it didn't matter. She had him on his knees and she cut his throat, that's what mattered. She did what any mother would do to protect her child. That's what mattered.

And just like that, It was done, they almost made it. Tye, Rick felt pangs in chest, the man who saved his child was dead. At least it just one grave Rick thought selfishly as he pulled his arms over Carl once more. It could have been a lot worse, but even still it was devastating.

(Rick what did I say about tempting fate.)

Before the group could begin comforting Sasha something horrible of the wanna be rock stars woke up and by that I mean, reanimated, returned to life, became a walker, a rotter. Just as began herd surrounded them.

(guffing fate)

Rick sees them first, crawling out the twilight like it's a hillock movie, at least 50 hungry dead bodies waiting outside.

""we gotta go,walkers everywhere" Rick wasn't going to let another person die. He barked out orders, all of which were followed immediately, bar two. Sasha wouldn't get away from Tyreese's body and leave him behind and Beth wouldn't put her top back on,she said she was to sticky and the blood would walkers were a few seconds away from breaking down the living room door. Glenn picked up Sasha and threw her on his back and onto the truck with everyone else.

"At least you'll be alive to hate me"

""AHH"

Rick herd that scream earlier, when a small girl broke her nose. Tara was in the house, the house full of walkers and she was screaming. They had to leave. Oh god they had to grabbed Beth, as she is scrambles off the truck, her elbow ends up in his ribs, accident or on purpose he'll never know because then she gets free looks at him for a spilt second then swears as she jumps over the truck.

"Guff me,I'm sorry everyone"

"Beth,get back here!"

Rick goes after her followed swiftly by Daryl and Glenn. They were just in time, Beth was surrounded, shooting at walkers with a very firm looking hand. His gun, holster empty Beth had taken his gun from almost doesn't see Tara, passed out out dead weight that is clearly too heavy for a gunshot victim to carry luckily Glenn wasn't shot as he pulls the girl off of Beth and runs her back to the truck.A zombie had placed it teeth over Tara's arm and bit down before anybody could stop it. Rick did what he had to was barking orders at the group, he calls for volunteers to help with the amputation. He isn't surprised to see Beth, Noah and Carol rush forward, they were the clear choice, he was shocked though when it was Beth who took Michonne's sword and began wiping it down.

"Lilly, Megan! Come back" Rick had never heard her mention either name before, if she was hallucinating then there wasn't much time. Beth lifted the clean blade above her head muttering one hit.

""No" tara was coughing up blood, it was now or never Rick was about yank that metal out of Beth hands when he heard a song.

"If you touch me, well I just think I'll scream, cause it's been so long since someone challenged me"

"Made me think 'Bout the way things are" Everyone looked to Beth but she was looking Tara in the eye. Rick once again looked to his kids, they were listening to the song bird, the slow calming power of the song working effectively on Rick and the others.

"Made me think, About the way that you may be,I believe in ,Love, my,Mmm...My love,".

Rick looked deep in Beth eyes as she cleaned that blade, Noah stopped the blood flow and Carol built a small fire on the truck bed with Carls help and Abraham drove so fast the winds kept it

"mmm...my love,I don't even know why" Beth looked deep into Tara's eyes before flicking up to each person, saving Rick ,he nodded. She pulled the bottle form his hands took a big swig and swing through Tara's upper left arm.

"Oh, this feeling is wonderful,Don't you ever turn it off,Oh, this feeling is wonderful, Don't you ever turn it off"

"Feeling, High on life, Human beings, Heart beats"

"I can see it,By the way you smile, I'm smilin' too,I see myself in you"

Rick was busy rapping up the wound and getting the others to shoot at the sizeable herd. Glancing up he saw Tara pass out, Beth placed her finger on her neck looking up she sent him a thumbs up and shy

"I am with you,When I am wise ,mmm...my love, mmm...my love"


End file.
